


You're never safe...

by BlackHeartXX



Series: Young Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: future characters don't have powers, just sayin, you need proper grammar even if it's not an english paper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartXX/pseuds/BlackHeartXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has always been nervous at Reapings. What will happen in her 4th Reaping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're never safe...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there internet friends. FIST BUMP! Did you fist bump because I don't want to feel like an idiot fist bumping my computer screen. Am I the only one? Yep, okay...

Artemis' POV

“Fight 'til the death, no matter what cost.” Jade sang to me in an almost cheerily way. A shiver crept up my spine stopping at my neck.  
“Easier said than done, Jade.” I replied whilst steadily brushing my blond hair.  
“Hmm, seams easy to kill. I'm just guessing that is,” She spoke with a demonic twist to her usual menacing tone which always made my blood curdle. She wore a pale blue dress tied at the waist with a clashing green ribbon. Jade was my older sister by only a few years; but she still acted like she was a not-so-caring mother. She left the sad little room to do something suspicious. I stood up from my broken bed and headed for my mirror. A massive crack sawed down the centre of the mirror making it moderately difficult to see myself. Everything in this house seemed damaged or shattered or just plain broken. I tugged at my repulsive dress and pulled a face. Pink is a disgusting colour. I'd placed my matching ribbons on my tilted desk. Confused, I grabbed them.  
“How the hell do I tie my hair with freaking ribbon?” I thought aloud. I dug around in my drawer for a while then collected a pair of rusted scissors. Snip.  
“Oopsy daisy.” I said to myself sarcastically. I heard mom call me from downstairs. Time to go. This is it. The Reaping. At least I was in district 1, a career. They usually win, don’t they?

I waited impatiently in the line. I'd done this three times before: registered and taken my blood. It didn't hurt much, but it still made me jump every time. My turn.  
“Finger please.” the woman sitting behind a metal desk asked. She sounded like she'd been doing this job for a good few years and was fed up. Prick! A small flow of crimson made its way down my index finger. She forcefully pressed my finger onto a square drawn on a piece of white paper. I walked into my restricted area and bit my upper lip. I recognised a face in the crowd, Jade. I don't think she saw me. She wouldn't care anyway, wouldn't care if I got chosen. This was the second last year she was entered into the reaping. I've still got four years, including this one, to have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to go into the hunger games. It was sickening. The thought of twenty four teenagers killing one-another. And I thought Jade was creepy. The feedback from the microphone placed on the stage echoed through my skull. A podgy woman stood proudly just behind it. She tapped the microphone several times with a chorus of ’is this on?'s.  
"Welcome, welcome everybody to this year’s Reaping!" she announced too happy. Everyone in the crowd the parents especially had a frown glued to their faces, except Jade of course. She was actually not completely miserable and intimidating, just a tad. She was happiest on the Reaping day because she got to view the horrified faces of those who got chosen to probably die. “Before we start, let's watch a short movie all the way from the Capitol!” Is it just me or do you think this chick is really annoying? A screen jumped to life and began playing a boring as hell video. Once it had finished, the woman on the stage applauded.  
“Wasn't that just brilliant!?” Her reply was a single sigh from someone at the back. “Well, without further ado, let's get started shall we? As always, ladies first.” She dipped her plump hand into a fish bowl and fished around for an unlucky slip. She finally decided on one and plucked it out. "Found one,” she cleared her throat. “Caroline Anderson.” Relief flooded my mind and numbed it slightly. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. A nervous wreck crawled onto the stage. Her chocolate curls bobbed as she went. “Come on, dear.”  
I'd just survived another year. Just. Caroline was a friend of mine so I felt kinda sad. I met her at a river about a month ago and she told me about her family. She was thirteen whilst I'd just turned fifteen. I understood her difficulties since my dad wasn't around much too. Caroline stood timidly on the stage next to the woman.  
“And for the boys,” The woman started, strolling over to another fish bowl. Her thumb and index finger clipped together onto a piece of paper. “Andrew Simmons.” Not someone I knew. Not someone I care about. 

Three weeks later, twenty-three teenagers were dead and one was the victor. Jessica Jason, 16 years old. She killed everything and everyone in sight. I felt almost sad for her since she had killed her younger brother Oscar who was also entered. He pleaded with everything for her to spare his life. Jessica didn’t like losing, so she stabbed him in the throat. She was in district 9. Jess held a 13 year old boy by the hair and snapped his neck just to win. She was caring and nice when she first entered the games. Boy did she change. She had a near death experience a week in and that’s when she realised that she couldn’t trust anyone. This is because the near death experience was when her ‘ally’ burnt her arm with the fire when she was sleeping. Jess snapped the older girl's neck too when she woke up from the excruciating pain. I hope I’m never in one of those situations...

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Artemis may not be so lucky in future years, hint hint.


End file.
